Le premier meurtre de Tom Marvolo Riddle
by Chilam
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé qui était la première victime du Lord? Ou que pouvait faire Tom Marvolo Riddle dans un village moldu durant sa scolarité?


_**Le premier meurtre de Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

L'après midi touche à sa fin dans un petit village moldu non loin de Poudlard. Dans la rue principale, devant une maison en briques nues et volets brisés, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux traits fins avec des yeux de jais est adossé. Il regarde fixement la librairie devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. La foule rapide et anonyme, passe sans le voir souvent. Mais lorsque parfois, quelqu'un de moins pressé ou de plus attentif croise son regard, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'éloigne avec un sentiment étrange de malaise et de peur mêlées. Ce garçon n'inspire pas confiance.

Un souffle de vent, une légère pression vers l'avant, et il se met à marcher. Sans but, il avance, sans regarder le paysage qui l'entoure, il ne fait qu'observer les passants. Son regard est devenu dur, son visage fermé, tout le monde l'évite plus encore.

_Etres inférieurs… je vous hais… ôtez vous de mon chemin…ne m'approchez pas…_

Une femme brune le regarde de la fenêtre d'une boutique, c'est normal, il est beau garçon. Celui-ci sent le poids de cette paire d'yeux sur son épaule. Soudainement, il tourne la tête vers elle, s'arrête et met toute sa haine dans son regard. Elle, porte une main à son cœur, saisie d'effroi et recule rapidement pour fuir ce terrifiant sentiment que le noir profond des orbites du garçon a fait naître en elle.

_De quel droit poses-tu les yeux sur moi ? A présent crains-moi… _

Quelques rues, quelques regards perçants plus loin, un mendiant en guenilles fait l'aumône. Le jeune garçon s'arrête un instant et le considère de toute sa hauteur, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

- S'il vous plaît, jeune homme, une petite pièce pour un pauvre homme…

Un sourire sadique naît sur les lèvres du dit jeune homme. La détresse du mendiant l'amuse beaucoup. Il daigne encore le regarder quelques secondes puis reprend sa route. L'homme tend la main de plus belle, l'appelle encore et comprend qu'il n'aura rien.

- Jeune homme !

_Tu as ce que tu mérites… ce que mérite tous ceux de ta race…vous n'êtes rien comparé à moi… rien que l'idée d'avoir du sang semblable au votre me répugne… je vaux bien plus que çà! Bien plus que vous ! J'ai peine à croire que mon père puisse faire parti de cet amas de créatures sans importance. Mère… comment as-tu pu aimer ça ? Toi qui a l'un des plus beaux sangs… l'un des plus grands ! _

Tom, car c'est ainsi que se nommait le jeune homme, continuait sa "promenade" au milieu de ceux qu'il haïssait. Mais à la pensée des origines de sa mère, son regard s'était illuminé de fierté et de supériorité, encore plus qu'avant. Il avançait d'un pas sûr et aurait écrasé quiconque se serait trouvé sur sa trajectoire.

_Je suis le descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard ! Je vaux mieux que tous ces moldus ! Je vaux mieux que tous ces sorciers mêlés ! Je vaux mieux que tous les sorciers ! _

La cadence de ses pas s'était accéléré au rythme de ses pensées, qui maintenant allaient à un train effréné. Il avait même un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier, très fier de ce qu'il était, de qui il descendait, de ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

A présent il faisait presque nuit, la luminosité avait nettement diminuée. Heureux, il tourna un angle sans faire attention, et entra en collision avec un homme plus grand que lui ; une espèce de brute titubante complètement saoule.

- Dégage ! P'tit merdeux !

La brute tenta de lui décocher maladroitement une droite en pleine figure. Mais Tom plus agile, esquiva sans difficulté et dans le même mouvement se saisi de sa baguette. L'attaquant n'eut pas le temps de voir venir, qu'il était déjà propulsé sur le mur d'en face. Il se releva avec difficulté.

- Tu vas… voir ! Je vais te…

Tom se trouvait à présent devant lui, la baguette sur la gorge de l'assaillant. C'était comme si il avait glissé souplement jusqu'à l'agresseur. Il avait un sourire de contentement et un regard dur.

- Tu crois m'avoir avec un… un bout d'bois !

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus qu'à la normale, pour graver dans son esprit l'image du premier moldu qu'il tuerait.

- Pathétique…

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette. L'homme robuste tomba à terre avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, et Tom resta immobile quelques secondes pour apprécier la scène. En saisir chaque détail, chaque son, chaque impression. Son premier véritable meurtre.

_Ce n'est que le premier… j'en tuerai d'autres… je débarrasserai le monde de ces créatures abjectes… Toutes… je les tuerai toutes!_

Il se retourna sans plus d'attention pour sa victime et repartit vers la rue éclairée par la lumière des réverbères. Il accéléra le pas n'ayant pas envie d'être repéré près du cadavre. Un sourire de satisfaction extrême sur les lèvres, il prit la direction du château.

_Je suis le mélange du meilleur sang et du plus impur… mais je jure de remédier à cela…je deviendrais un aussi grand sorcier que mon ancêtre. Non, je serais encore un plus grand sorcier que lui ! Je serais le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Personne n'ignorera mon nom ! Tout le monde connaitra Tom Marvolo Riddle !_

C'est au début de la nuit, alors que tous les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs, que Tom parvint au château, sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Ce meurtre passa inaperçu auprès des autorités du monde sorcier. Un ivrogne mort dans une ruelle, qui irait voir là le premier meurtre du futur Seigneur des ténèbres ?


End file.
